Una última vez
by dreamingonmybed
Summary: Gwen quiere ver por última vez a Arthur. Un año después de su muerte acude con una bruja que le da la oportunidad de hacerlo.


-¿Estás segura?

La morena asintió mirando a la bruja en los ojos.

-¿Es lo que quieres en verdad? Una vez hecho no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Con todo mi corazón.- Contestó Gwen, finalizando la oración con los labios temblorosos, aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto al recordar las veces que había contestado de esa manera a Arthur.

Había pasado un año de su muerte y el dolor parecía no disminuir, su corazón se había perdido y no veía forma de recuperarlo. Frente al pueblo se mostraba como una reina con un temple inquebrantable, guardo el luto requerido socialmente por su difunto marido y se dedicó a gobernar de la misma manera que lo haría el, por las noches sin embargo lloraba hasta quedarse dormida por el amor que no recuperaría.

Había escuchado de una hechicera que concedía a las personas doce horas con un difunto. Lo había pensado por varias noches, desearía que fuera toda la vida, pero con ese tiempo se conformaba, con eso le bastaba, solo pedía verlo una vez más, decirle cuanto lo amaba y echaba de menos, solo deseaba poder despedirse propiamente de él.

-¿Traes lo que pedí?

Gwen limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar y entregó la bolsita de piel que colgaba de su cintura a la anciana parada frente a ella.

-Veinte piezas de oro como ordenaste.

La mujer sonrió mientras escondía la bolsita en su túnica, se movió con lentitud por su choza, buscando entre los estantes que adornaban básicamente todo el lugar, por fin sacó una roca color ámbar de uno de los pequeños cofres, la bruja se la extendió a Gwen quién lo tomó temerosa entre sus manos mientras la anciana murmuraba conjuros haciendo suaves movimientos con sus huesudos dedos.

Guinevere miró alerta por todos lados, no había más que telarañas y cacharros por todos lados.

-¿Qué buscas?

-¿Arthur? ¿No debería estar ya aquí?

-No niña no.- Le contestó la anciana negando con la cabeza.- Esto no funciona así, traer a un espíritu del mundo de los muertos es sencillo, simplemente su espíritu , tu esposo aparecerá físicamente, pero tendrás que esperar a la mañana, en cuanto abras tus ojos al despertar lo tendrás, pero recuerda solo por doce horas, no más. Ahora anda, estos caminos no son seguros para una reina, más aun si es tan noche.

El viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo las cortinas, haciendo que la luz entrara de a poco en la habitación y las campanas de la torre que indicaban el medio día sonaban con fuerza. Guinevere se retorció en la cama, la sentía tan inmensa desde que murió Arthur. Arthur, entonces la morena recordó la noche anterior.

-Guinevere.

Su corazón se paralizó y después se disparó a tal velocidad que sintió que saldría disparado de su pecho, escuchar su nombre en esa cálida voz provocaba esa reacción en ella, hacía que sonara menos como una palabra, como un simple nombre y más como el suspiro de un ángel.

Arthur estaba recargado en la pared frente a ella, su memoria no le hacía justicia al hombre que veía ahora, en especial a sus ojos, nunca nada so podría comparar a ellos.

-Arthur…- Logró decir la morena antes de salir de la cama y correr a sus brazos.

Lo abrazó como no lo había abrazado nunca, hundió su rostro en su cuello, mientras el acariciaba con cariño su cabello y depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza. La pegó más a su cuerpo, inhalo el aroma de su cabello, alzó el rostro de la reina y la atrajo a sus labios enredando sus dedos en los negros rizos de su esposa. Arthur rompió el beso, mientras acariciaba con cariño las mejillas de su mujer, mirando fijamente a sus profundos ojos cafés.

-Creí que nunca volvería a verte.- Dijo por fin Gwen después de varios minutos.

-Ese fue mi último pensamiento, pero ahora estoy aquí.

-¿No te enfadaste porque acudí a la magia?

-Tuve que comprender, en el último día de mi vida, que no toda la magia es mala, gracias a ella pude construir Albión, gracias a ella puedo estar contigo aunque sea una última vez.

La sonrisa de Gwen se perdió un poco, no le agradaba escuchar eso, menos de él.

-¿Te apetece salir a cabalgar?- Preguntó la morena rompiendo el abrazo.

-Suena perfecto.- Contestó Arthur mientras observaba a su esposa sacar su vestimenta del armario.- ¿Gwen?- La llamó después de unos segundos.

-¿Si?

-Nadie puede verme, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas al pueblo. Te veré en los límites del prado con el bosque.

Guinevere asintió, escondiéndose detrás de las mamparas para vestirse. Minutos después estaba en los establos, tomó uno de los caballos, estaba por tomar a un segundo cuando recordó que nadie podía ver a Arthur y que sería sospechoso verla salir de la ciudadela con un caballo sin jinete.

-¿Majestad? – El llamado de Leon la hizo saltar del susto.

-Leon, que ¿sorpresa?

-¿Saldrá a cabalgar?

-Sí, sabes que no son fechas de agrado para mí, necesito despejar mi mente.

-Llamaré a Percival y nos le uniremos en unos minutos.

-No, así está bien, necesito tiempo a solas, procuraré no salir del prado.

Leon asintió, dejando marchar a la reina que se encontró momentos después con su amado esposo.

-Para ti.- Dijo el rey extendiendo un ramo de alhelís.

-Mis favoritas, siempre sabes cómo sacarme una sonrisa.- Contestó Gwen acercándose para besar a su esposo.- Tendremos que ajustarnos a un caballo, sería sospechoso que saliera de la ciudad con dos, he traído también un poco de comida.

-Está bien, anda, vayamos a nuestro escondite. – Le contestó recordando el prado en medio del bosque en el que había decidido pasar un día con Gwen en secreto, hasta que Morgana los encontró y Gwen casi muere por la condena de su padre.

Gwen extendió el mantel en el pasto, sacó los platos y la comida. Después de merendar se recostaron en el suelo, Gwen apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido mientras este acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?

-También fue la primera.- Contestó Arthur con una sonrisa.- Fue un día perfecto, hasta que Morgana y mi padre nos descubrieron.

-Lo sé, pero no hay que recordar lo malo.

Arthur sonrió, después la seriedad invaidó su rostro, movió su mano con cuidado a la espada que estaba junto a Gwen. Quédate quieta le susurró, sintió con el cuerpo de Gwen se tensaba junto al suyo, para después mover rápidamente su brazó cerrándolo en un puño en el aire.

-Una avispa.- Dijo riendo.

-No puedo creer que volviera a caer en la misma broma, no cambias con los años Arthur Pendragon.- Rió Gwen besándolo con suavidad en los labios.

-Esta anocheciendo, será mejor que volvamos al castillo.

La morena se puso de pie con la ayuda de su esposo, y guardaron todo para volver a la ciudad.

Cada que oscurecía más el corazón de Gwen sufría, la noche significaba despedida, en cuestión de horas Arthur se iría, esta vez para siempre, y sin poder alguno en la tierra que lo regresara, ni siquiera la magia más poderosa. No hicieron más que estar abrazados el resto del tiempo en la cama, nuevamente Gwen apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur mientras este la abrazaba más fuertemente, hasta que no había milímetro que los separara.

Una campanada indicando cuarto para las doce sobresaltó a la reina, Arthur besó su frente para tranquilizarla, dos campanadas sonaron después indicando que faltaban diez minutos para la media noche, la morena sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Tres campanadas sonaron al cinco para las doce, Gwen rompió en llanto, empapó la camisa de su marido que no podía hacer más que abrazarla y aguantar el llanto.

-Guinevere.- La llamó el rubio después de unos segundos en los que no se escuchaban más que los sollozos de la reina.

Gwen giró la mirada a su rostro, sus ojos azules se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

-Guinevere, ya es hora me tengo que ir.- Gwen no despegaba los ojos de su marido, lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-No, no te quiero perder, por favor Arthur aún no.

-Esto no se puede aplazar y lo sabes.- Contestó el rey, irguiéndose, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que asustaran más a su esposa.- Eres una gran reina Guinevere, te tomará tiempo anestesiar el dolor, pero lo superarás, se que lo harás y gobernaras Camelot cono ninguna otra.

-No estoy preparada para decirte adiós.

-Lo estas, yo se que lo estás.

Y unió sus labios en un último beso, Gwen apresó su rostro en sus manos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Arthur rompió el beso y sonrió, besó su frente con delicadeza.

Te amo. Fue lo último que escucho de los labios de su amado. Te amo, susurró al viento. Se encontraba nuevamente sola en esa enorme habitación, con el corazón en la mano, un nudo en la garganta y los sollozos haciendo temblar su cuerpo.


End file.
